Traum und Wirklichkeit
by Laicarka
Summary: JJ hat Albträume, die sich bald nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden lassen. Dreht JJ jetzt durch? Oder ist doch alles ganz anders? Woran erkennst du die Wahrheit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or Storys of the Criminal Minds Series. I do not make any money with this Story.

Disclaimer: Nur meine geistigen Ergüsse gehören mir, die großartigen Charaktere habe ich mir bei CM entliehen.  
Alter-Rating ist 12. Sollten 12-jährige Criminal Minds kennen, (das erst ab 16 freigegeben ist), wird ihnen diese Geschichte auch nicht weh tun.

JJ wurde in ihrem Büro durch Lärm und hektische Stimmen aufgeschreckt. Als sie ihr Büro verließ, um die Lärmquelle auszumachen, sah sie gerade noch die grüne Jacke des Betriebsarztes im Großraumbüro war ein humorvoller Typ, daher hatte er grüne Arbeitskleidung bestellt und ein weißes Kreuz auf den Rücken nähen lassen; das Zeichen für `Erste-Hilfe-Station´.

„Sir, können Sie mich hören?" erklang seine forsche Stimme.

JJ hatte die schwere Glastür erreicht, zog sie auf-  
und konnte nur geschockt zusehen, wie soeben zwei Sanitäter den bewußtlosen Reid auf eine Trage hoben. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und seine schweren Atemzüge hallten durch die Sauerstoffmaske gespenstisch wider.

„Reid! Was ist mit Reid?"

Morgan zog sie sanft am Arm aus dem Weg. „JJ, beruhige dich. Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Die kriegen ihn schon wieder hin."

„Reid kippt einfach so um und ich soll mich beruhigen?!" Sie schrie fast.

„Komm JJ, wir fahren mit ins Krankenhaus." bot sich Hotch an. „Ihr anderen macht am Fall weiter."

Die Untersuchung dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Hotch war bereits wieder zur BAU gefahren, da sie an diesem Fall jeden Kopf brauchten. Endlich kam ein Arzt zu JJ.

„Miss Jareau? Ich bin Dr. Singer, der behandelnde Arzt von Mr. Reid."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fiel ihm JJ fast ins Wort.

„Er ist wieder bei Bewußtsein. Er ist erschöpft, aber das legt sich mit ein wenig Ruhe schon wieder. Wie es aussieht, hatte er einen „normalen" Schwächeanfall. Wissen Sie etwas über seine momentane Verfassung? Ich meine, belastet ihn etwas stark? Steht er zurzeit unter großem Stress?" wollte Dr. Singer wissen.

„Wir haben einen stressigen Job." erklärte JJ. „Aber dass ihn etwas persönlich beschäftigt davon weiß ich nichts." Sie schwieg kurz. „Kann ich heute bei ihm bleiben?" fragte sie dann.

„Ja, ich lasse Ihnen ein Bett dazustellen. Wir sind kaum belegt, da geht das schon in Ordnung."

„Vielen Dank."

„Wenn etwas ist: einfach klingeln. Gute Nacht." verabschiedete sich der Arzt und ging in sein Büro.  
JJ wartete, bis ein Pfleger das Bett brachte, dann betrat sie leise das Krankenzimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

...Am nächsten Morgen...

********  
Morgan berührte JJ sanft an der Schulter.  
„Zeit zum Aufstehen. Das Leben geht weiter."  
„Morgan? Was willst du?"  
„Wissen wie die Nacht mit unserem Prettyboy war." Morgan konnte das Grinsen kaum zurückhalten. „ Und, wie war die Nacht?"  
„Zu kurz, dank dir." murmelte JJ und rieb sich verschlafen ein Auge.  
„Ja, ihn scheint es auch ziemlich angestrengt zu haben." meinte Morgan und deutete zum anderen Bett hinüber.  
„Wieso?" fragte JJ irritiert und drehte sich zu Reid um. Durch ihre verschlafenen Augen sah sie erst nur ein leeres Bett.  
Sie blinzelte und das Bild gewann an Schärfe. Sie erkannte Reid´s Umrisse unter der Bettdecke, die bis über seinen Kopf gezogen war.  
„So kalt ist es auch nicht, dass ihr ihn ganz zudecken müsst." sagte JJ langsam und bekam das Gefühl, sich selbst beim Sprechen zuzuhören. Sie sah Hotch an.  
„JJ, wenn du Reid bis morgen nicht gefunden hast, muss ich dich suspendieren." sagte dieser streng.  
Auf dem weißen Laken, das Reid bedeckte, breitete sich rasend schnell ein Blutfleck aus; bis der Stoff vollgesogen war und wie eine Papierserviette riss.  
Der Körper darunter war verschwunden.

Morgan berührte JJ sanft an der Schulter.  
„JJ. Hey, wach auf." Morgan´s Griff wurde fester. „JJ!"  
Sie schrak hoch. „Morgan? Was ist los?"  
„Zeit zum Aufstehen. Wie war die Nacht?" JJ rieb sich verschlafen ein Auge und murmelte: „Zu kurz, dank-OH GOTT, NEIN!" Sie fuhr herum.  
„Was ist denn los?" fragte Morgan verwundert.  
Im Bett neben ihr lag, unheimlich blass, Reid. Sie sah bangend auf sein Gesicht, seine Brust, um ein Lebenszeichen auszumachen. Zitternd und von einer bösen Ahnung erfüllt stand sie auf.  
JJ, was hast du?" Morgan kam an ihre Seite. Er griff unter ihre Achsel, um sie zu stützen.  
JJ streckte ihre Hand aus, um Reid´s Puls zu fühlen. Doch kurz bevor ihre Finger seinen Hals erreichten, bewegte sich Reid leicht im Schlaf und drehte den Kopf weg. JJ´s Knie gaben nach.  
„Hey, sachte!" Morgan fing sie und half ihr, sich zurück auf das Bett zu setzen. „JJ, was ist los mit dir? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"  
Doch JJ antwortete nicht. Sie starrte hinunter auf ihre Hände und meinte, Blut daran zu sehen. Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Morgan fragen: „Ist dir schlecht? Sag doch was!"  
„Ich… ich hab Reid umgebracht…" wisperte JJ mit großer Mühe.

Morgan richtete sich auf und drückte den Klingelknopf, der eine Schwester herbeirufen würde. Dann fuhr er mit einem Arm unter JJ´s Beinen hindurch und stützte ihren Rücken mit der anderen Hand. „ So, jetzt legst du dich erstmal wieder hin und dann erzählst du mir, was…"  
JJ schluchzte auf. „Baby, es ist alles in Ordnung. Reid geht es gut. Er schläft und ist bald wieder ganz gesund." versuchte Morgan sie zu beruhigen.  
„Er ist tot. Ich kann ihn nicht finden, wenn er tot ist. Hotch schmeißt mich raus…"  
Morgan sah JJ irritiert an, dann drehte er sich zu der Schwester um, die mittlerweile das Zimmer betreten hatte und erklärte in knappen Worten, was hier gerade vor sich ging.

JJ hatte schon kein Zeitgefühl mehr.  
Einerseits raste alles um sie herum; andererseits bewegten sich alle so unerträglich langsam.  
Plötzlich sah sie ein gleißendes Licht vor sich aufblitzen.  
Mündungsfeuer.  
Sie warf sich zur Seite, um der Kugel auszuweichen.  
Starke Hände hielten ihren Fall auf.  
Dann spürte sie ein Stechen.  
Sie war getroffen worden.  
Ihre Hand wurde taub.  
So also fühlte sich Sterben an.  
Alles um sie herum verschwand.  
Dankbar ließ sie sich in die Schwärze fallen.  
„Reid, ich komme... Ich finde dich…"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan berührte JJ sanft an der Schulter. Unwillig schlug sie seine Hand weg.  
„Zeit zum Aufstehen."  
„Es ist noch nicht Morgen. Das ist nicht fair."  
„Ich hab dich extra lange schlafen lassen. Manche Nächte sind eben kürzer als andere."  
JJ fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Dank dir war sie so kurz." Morgan machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.  
„Wie geht es Reid?" fragte JJ.  
„Och, der ist tot. Hotch will dich sprechen." meinte Morgan achselzuckend.  
JJ wollte nicht, doch sie zwang sich einen Blick auf das benachbarte Bett zu werfen. Das Bettzeug war komplett zerfetzt, überall lagen Federn herum. Doch von Reid keine Spur.  
„Komm mit, sie warten auf dich."  
„Nein!" JJ warf sich auf den Bauch und drückte ihr Gesicht fest in das Kissen. „Nein! Nein!"  
„Davon wird es auch nicht besser, Honey." Garcia legte JJ behutsam eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Du wolltest doch Reid suchen." „Nicht suchen! Finden! Ich muss ihn finden!"  
„OK, von mir aus. Trotzdem solltest du dir vorher was anziehen."  
JJ sah über ihre Schulter an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung war verschwunden, nur eine dünne Wolldecke verhüllte sie von der Hüfte an abwärts.  
„Warum erschießt ihr mich nicht einfach?" bat JJ, während sie ihr Gesicht wieder im Kissen vergrub. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht denkst." bemerkte Garcia, während sie umständlich die Schrotflinte durchlud.

Morgan berührte JJ sanft an der Schulter. Sie regte sich leicht und blinzelte. Ihr Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt und fühlte sich schwer an. Jede Bewegung war mühevoll.  
„Ganz ruhig, JJ. Es ist alles in Ordnung." klang Morgan´s Stimme aus der Ferne. „Ist es schon Morgen?" fragte JJ langsam. Ihr Hals war furchtbar trocken und ihr Kiefer schmerzte.  
„Nein, es ist Nachmittag. Kurz vor zwei." antwortete Morgan leise.  
„Es ist so dunkel." Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf. Ihr Bett war das einzige; in einem Raum, den sie nicht kannte.  
„Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen." erklärte Morgan. „Soll ich sie öffnen?"  
Es dauerte etwas, bis JJ die Information als Frage erkannte und ihre Antwort kam. „Nein." Sie schwieg kurz. „Was ist hier los?" fragte sie dann.  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Und jetzt wollen die Ärzte natürlich herausfinden, warum."  
„Aber… Reid…" warf JJ schwach ein.  
„Reid geht es gut. Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Sag mir lieber, was dich so erschreckt hat. Du hast Reid angestarrt als sei er ein Gespenst und dann bist du einfach abgeklappt."  
Die Erinnerung holte JJ wieder ein. Sie sah zweifelnd zu Morgan hinüber.  
Warum sagte er nichts dazu, dass sie Reid´s Blut an ihren Händen gehabt hatte?  
Warum ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass sie einen Mord gestanden hatte?  
Da dämmerte es ihr: Er wollte sie ablenken!  
_`Gib dem Täter nicht die Befriedigung, seine Taten nochmals zu durchleben…`_  
Eine der vielen Regeln im Verhör. Reid war tot und Morgan gab es nicht zu.  
_`Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen`_  
„Kann ich zu ihm?" fragte JJ so unbefangen wie möglich.  
„Das geht nicht." wehrte Morgan ab.  
„Wieso nicht? Warum kann ich ihn nicht sehen, wenn es ihm doch gut geht?" fragte JJ scharf.  
„Weil es _dir_ nicht gut geht!"  
´Und weil wir uns nicht im selben Gebäude befinden´ ergänzte JJ in Gedanken.  
Die Vorhänge sind nur geschlossen, um die Gitterstäbe vor den Fenstern zu verbergen. JJ war sicher, dass dieses Zimmer zur Krankenstation des Gefängnisses gehörte. Man hatte sie hergebracht, während sie schlief. Hier gehörte sie hin.  
„JJ, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." seufzte Morgan. Dich bedrückt doch etwas. Und es geht nicht nur um Reid."  
_´Aha, jetzt kommt die Guter-Bulle-Nummer´_  
„Derek, ich bin müde." wehrte JJ schroff ab und schaute demonstrativ an ihm vorbei zum abgehängten Fenster.  
„OK, ruh dich aus. Wir können ja später reden." akzeptierte Morgan ihr Abblocken. „Ich bin hier, wenn du mich brauchst." fügte er hinzu und machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.  
JJ starrte an die Zimmerdecke.  
Sie versuchte alles auszublenden und zu vergessen, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war.  
Müdigkeit legte sich über ihre schweren Gedanken, ihr Körper entspannte sich.  
Und sie schlief ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan berührte JJ sanft an der Schulter. „JJ. Aufwachen. Wir landen gleich."  
„Landen ?!"  
„Natürlich. Wir sind die ganze Nacht durchgeflogen. Irgendwann ist jede Reise zu Ende." Morgan nahm auf dem Sessel neben ihr Platz und schnallte sich an.  
„Zu Ende… Heißt das, wir haben Reid gefunden?" fragte JJ misstrauisch.  
„Nein, das heißt, wir sind jetzt da, wo du mit der Suche anfangen kannst. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Sonne geht schon auf."  
JJ sah sich im Flugzeug um. Es waren alle da. Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, Elle, Reid, JJ…

Zwei Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig durch JJ´s Kopf:  
Wozu Reid suchen, wenn er doch hier ist! und  
Wenn dort JJ sitzt - WER BIN DANN ICH?

Diese andere JJ saß auf der Seitenbank und hatte ein Laptop auf den Knien. Sie spürte wohl den Blick, den JJ ihr zuwarf und sah auf. „Du hast wohl das Briefing verpasst?" meinte sie nachsichtig lächelnd.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon." gab JJ stockend zu.  
„Ich denke, am kürzesten ist die Erklärung, dass du gerade stirbst."  
Es war seltsam, die eigene Stimme so etwas sagen zu hören.  
„Aber…Was ist denn passiert? Ist dass der Grund für das alles hier? Was geht hier vor?" JJ war fassungslos.  
„Zum Sterben braucht man keinen Grund." Sie lachte kurz auf und korrigierte sich dann: „Ich meine, natürlich stirbt man aus irgendeinem Grund, aber der Tod erklärt sich nicht. Er ist einfach da und macht seinen Job. Und das solltest du auch."

„Sterben oder meinen Job machen?" fauchte JJ sarkastisch. Sie hatte gründlich die Nase voll. „Denn schließlich kann ich nicht beides gleichzeitig!"  
„Erinnerst du dich an das Krankenhaus? Jemand hat dort auf dich geschossen und dich tödlich verletzt. Du liegst im Sterben." schaltete sich Morgan ein.  
„Verdammt, was wollt ihr von mir? Warum soll ich Reid suchen, wenn er hier im Jet sitzt? Und ich sterbe auch nicht! Das Licht war eine Stablampe und dann hab ich eine Spritze bekommen! Mir reicht´s! Ich will hier raus!" JJ zerrte an ihrem Sicherheitsgurt.

„Also, das tät ich lassen. Wir sind hoch genug, dass du dir den Hals brichst wenn du jetzt aussteigst."  
„Na und? Ich „sterbe" doch sowieso in diesem Moment! Und dieser Jet existiert überhaupt nicht!"  
Gideon und Hotch sahen sich nur stumm an. Aus ihren Blicken sprach Übereinstimmung.  
„2. Stufe: Zorn." sprach Reid diese wortlose Kommunikation aus.  
„Was muss ich tun, damit dieser Albtraum aufhört? Du bist doch hier! Sag mir was das bedeutet!" flehte sie Reid an.  
„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"  
„Wow, das geht ja sehr schnell bei dir." meinte Reid statt einer Antwort.  
„Was?!" fragte JJ irritiert.  
„Du schaffst es, 4 Stadien innerhalb weniger Sätze zu durchlaufen." erklärte er.  
„Es sollte auch schnell gehen. Schließlich hat sie nur noch wenig Zeit." warf JJ2 ein.  
„Ok, und wenn ich jetzt die Situation akzeptiere bin ich raus aus der Sache? Ist es das was ihr wollt?" JJ bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton, doch der Sarkasmus gewann die Oberhand. „Gut, ich stimme dem, was immer hier auch läuft, zu. Ja, ich will mit Würde diese Angelegenheit zum Abschluss bringen. Und? Was geschieht jetzt? Löst ihr euch alle in Wohlgefallen auf?"

JJ lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm eine betont abwartende Haltung ein.  
„Wie gesagt, es sind die fünf Stadien der Trauer. Diese werden durchlaufen, wenn ein Mensch einen Verlust erleidet. Das kann sowohl der Tod eines nahe stehenden Menschen sein als auch der eigene. Für gewöhnlich wenn eine schwere Krankheit mit oft tödlichem Ausgang, wie zum Beispiel Krebs, diagnostiziert wird. Erst kommt die Verleugnung, indem der Betroffene nicht akzeptieren will, dass…" „Reid, ich hab´s kapiert!" unterbrach JJ ihn grob. „Aber was geschieht jetzt? Wie komme ich hier weg?"  
„Wohin willst du denn?" fragte Hotch interessiert.  
„Na…zurück. In die echte Welt! Zu meinen Freunden!" JJ´s Ton wurde energischer. „Ich will, dass alles wieder normal ist!"  
„Dann musst du kämpfen." sprach Garcia´s Stimme aus dem PC.  
„Aber ich kämpfe doch! Was soll ich denn sonst noch tun außer Kämpfen?!"  
„Du musst es wirklich wollen."  
„Ich will!"  
„Sag es."  
„Ich will wieder zurück! Verdammt, ich sag´s doch!"  
„Konzentrier dich darauf!"  
„Ich will wieder zurück!" schrie JJ und bäumte sich gegen den Sicherheitsgurt auf, bis dieser zerriss.  
„Ich will hier raus! **1,2,3,4,5…**  
Ich will zurück!  
Ich will wieder zurück! **Jetzt!**  
_Ich will zurück…_  
** Komm schon, Kleine…**


	5. Chapter 5

Jemand schlug ihr grob ins Gesicht.  
JJ erwachte spuckend und keuchend.  
„Ja, so ist gut! Alles raus damit! Tief einatmen!"  
Eine angenehme, dennoch energische Stimme.  
Kräftige Hände, die sie auf die Seite drehten und ihr auf den Rücken klopften.  
Gras und Steine unter ihr.  
Erde an ihren Händen.  
Wasser, das in dünnen Rinnsalen von ihr wegfloss.  
Herumlaufende und stehende Schuhe.  
Lichtblitze.  
Rot-blaues Geflacker.

Sie wurde wieder auf den Rücken gelegt und die Stimme drückte ihr etwas Weiches über Mund und Nase, während sie sagte: "Ich bin der Notarzt. Das ist nur Sauerstoff. Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu atmen."  
JJ musste husten.  
„Ja, ich weiß, das kratzt im Hals. Atmen Sie gleichmäßig. Ein-Aus. So ist´s richtig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie haben´s geschafft."  
Geschafft? Reid zu finden oder aus dem Flugzeug zu entkommen? War sie gesprungen und in einem See gelandet?  
JJ schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Das war doch absurd. Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig." Die Hände, die zu der Stimme gehörten, hielten behutsam ihren Kopf fest. Daumen strichen sanft über ihre Schläfen.  
JJ kniff kurz die Augen zu, um das Brennen darin zu lindern. Dann ließ sie sie über das Geschehen um sich herum gleiten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu ihrer rechten tatsächlich das Ufer eines Sees. Über ihr war der babyblaue, nahezu wolkenlose Himmel, dessen wohltuender Anblick nur von einem Kran gestört wurde, der sich fast komplett durch JJ´s Blickfeld zog. Am Ende dieses Kranes hing ein tropfendes Auto.  
´Ist das meins?´ überlegte JJ halbherzig.  
Nein, ihres war nicht rot. Oder?  
Die Gedanken wälzten sich schwerfällig in ihrem Kopf herum.  
Sie blickte weiter.  
Links sah sie weitere Autos. Darunter zwei schwarze SUV´s, ´von denen einer furchtbar schlecht geparkt wurde´, wie JJ seltsamerweise auffiel.  
Rettungswägen, Polizei und Privat-Pkw.

„Was ist hier los?" krächzte JJ mühsam.  
Da meldete sich wieder die angenehme Stimme: "Können Sie sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?"  
Die Fragestellung fuhr JJ wie ein Fausthieb in den Magen: ´Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?´ war die Frage an Außenstehende. Aber ´Können Sie sich erinnern?´ fragte man am Geschehen Beteiligte.  
Doch JJ´s Gedächtnis versagte weiterhin den Dienst. Also bewegte sie den Kopf in einem angedeuteten ´Nein´ leicht hin und her.  
„Naja, das kommt schon wieder!" sagte die Stimme betont zuversichtlich.  
Dabei warf der Notarzt seinem neuen Kollegen einen ernsten Blick zu. Diese Patientin war längere Zeit ohne Sauerstoff. Ein Hirnschaden war nicht auszuschließen.  
Doch der junge Sanitäter glaubte noch an medizinische Wunder; ein Glaube, dem sein erfahrenerer Kollege manchmal verloren ging. Er glaubte daran, dass die Erinnerungslücke schlichtweg den Schock zur Ursache hatte.  
„Können Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen?" sprach der Notarzt mit der schönen Stimme nun JJ an.  
„…Jennifer…Jareau…" brachte sie nach kurzem Zögern heraus.  
Der Sanitäter nickte zufrieden.  
„Gut, Jennifer, wir werden Sie jetzt auf die Trage umbetten und dann bringen wir sie ins Krankenhaus. Dort können sie sich ausruhen."  
JJ schloss die Augen; ein pochender Kopfschmerz machte sich hinter ihrer Stirn breit.

Der leitende Sanitäter eines anderen Krankenwagens kam auf den Notarzt zu und zog ihn beiseite.  
„Habt ihr noch Platz für einen Sitztransport? Wir haben einen Wagen zu wenig und die Schulterverletzung muss nicht liegend transportiert werden." erkundigte er sich.  
„Warum nehmt ihr ihn dann nicht? Meine Patientin braucht Ruhe!" widersprach der Notarzt.  
„Es ist ihr Kollege. Der will uns nicht eher fahren lassen, bis er weiß, wie es ihr geht. Aber wir müssen jetzt los!" erklärte der Sani die Situation.  
„Ja, meinetwegen schick ihn rüber. Vielleicht ist es auch gut für sie. Eine vertraute Person." willigte der Notarzt schließlich ein.  
Der Sanitäter wollte sich schon wieder auf den Rückweg machen, da hielt ihn der Arzt noch einmal auf: „Was hat er?" „Schnittwunden an den Händen und an der rechten Schulter. Wir haben die Glasscherben entfernt, die Wunden gesäubert und steril abgedeckt. Nichts Wildes. Ich schick ihn rüber."  
In JJ regte sich Widerstand. _´Am rechten Arm? Ich fahre nie selbst! Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Vielleicht bin ich wirklich tot. Das ist alles so unwirklich…´_  
Ein durchtrainierter Schwarzer mit einem feuchten T-Shirt, das jeden einzelnen Muskel offenbarte, kam in ihr Blickfeld. Er hatte einen weißen Verband um seine Schulter und Bandagen um beide Handflächen.  
_´Wow, im Himmel gibt´s Wet-T-Shirt-Day´_ durchzuckte es JJ. Dann lieferte ihr Gedächtnis etwas verspätet den Namen zum Traumkörper: Morgan!  
„Hey, Babygirl." sprach er sie leise an und strich ihr mit dem kleinen Finger, dem einzigen, den er noch frei bewegen konnte, eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. JJ entspannte sich etwas. Diese Berührung fühlte sich als erste wirklich real an.  
„Sir steigen Sie bitte hier an der Seite ein." störte der Sanitäter die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden.  
Morgan´s Gesicht verschwand, dann machte der blaue Himmel über dem See dem Himmel des Rettungswagens Platz und schließlich war es auch mit der Ruhe vorbei. Gedämpfte Sirenen heulten auf und das Fahrzeug setzte sich schaukelnd in Bewegung.

Bewegungen, überall um sie herum.  
Zupfende, kontrollierende, untersuchende Hände.  
Eine kräftige, raue Hand auf der ihren.  
Sie sah auf, direkt in die warmen Augen Morgans. Bilder blitzten auf:  
_Sie und Morgan im SUV._  
_Die Straße._  
_Der rote Kleinwagen hinter ihnen brach nach rechts aus._  
Morgan drückte ihre Hand fester. Er musste wohl den Schrecken in ihrem Blick bemerkt haben.

_Das Auto raste den Hang hinunter._  
_Überschlug sich._  
_Morgan reagierte sofort; er wendete und tastete sich vorsichtig und gleichzeitig mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit den Hügel hinab._  
_Der Wagen fuhr so schräg, dass Büsche ihr Fenster streiften._  
_Sie konnten nur hilflos zusehen, wie der Unfallwagen auf den Rädern aufkam und unaufhaltsam, immer schneller werdend, in den See rollte._  
_Kaum unten angekommen, der SUV stand nur auf drei Reifen, sprinteten Morgan und JJ auf das Gewässer zu._  
_Der rote Wagen sank wie ein Stein._

Hatten sie überhaupt einen Notruf abgesetzt?  
Sie wandte sich an Morgan. Ihr war schwindlig.  
„Ich…war…Sind die…Sind die Leute…in Ordnung?" brachte sie nur langsam hervor. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Worte zu koordinieren. Alle wollten gleichzeitig ausgesprochen werden.  
„Ja, JJ. Es geht allen gut." beruhigte Morgan sie. JJ nickte schwach und schloss die Augen.

_Vom Wagen stiegen keine Luftblasen mehr auf._  
_Sie schaffte es noch, sich im Laufen den Blazer auszuziehen und die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen._  
_Das Wasser war nicht so kalt, wie sie erwartet hatte._  
_Die Sicht war gut, sie konnte Morgan deutlich unter sich erkennen._  
_Morgan schwamm zur Fahrertür._  
_Sie ging nicht auf._  
_Er nahm einen faustgroßen, spitzen Stein vom Grund des Sees und schlug damit auf die Frontscheibe ein._  
_JJ glitt indes über das Dach hinweg auf die andere Seite._  
_Beugte sich in das offene Fenster der Rückbank._  
_Sie nestelte am Verschluss des Kindersitzes._  
_Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Morgan den Fahrer befreit hatte und mit ihm nach oben schwamm._  
_Die Luft wurde ihr knapp._  
_Sie hatte das Kleinkind im Arm und schwamm den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen._  
_Sie durchstieß die Oberfläche und atmete tief ein._  
_In Rückenlage, mit nur einem freien Arm, versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich das Ufer zu erreichen._  
_Jemand nahm ihr das Kind ab._  
_„Ich habe kein Handy dabei!" rief er._  
_„Im Wagen!" keuchte sie ihm zu._  
_Dann tauchte sie wieder ab._  
_Morgan kam ihr schon mit der Beifahrerin entgegen._  
_Sein T-Shirt war an der Schulter zerrissen._  
_JJ machte das OK Zeichen, er antwortete._  
_Das ältere Kind, ein Mädchen, war mit den Füßen unter dem Fahrersitz verklemmt._  
_Endlich hatte sie es draußen._  
_Ihre Lunge brannte._  
_Sie zerrte den Kindersitz aus dem Auto und schob die Arme des Mädchens durch das Gurtsystem._  
_Blitze tanzten vor ihren Augen._  
_Sie umklammerte das Kind und stieß sich vom Grund ab._  
_Schon nach wenigen Metern versagten ihre Beine._  
_Sie konnte nicht mehr._  
_Das Kind entglitt ihren Fingern und schwebte, durch das Plastik getragen, nach oben._  
_JJ sah in unnatürlicher Klarheit ihre Hand, die eben noch das Kind hielt und spürte, wie sie sank._  
_Sie bemerkte noch, dass es die falsche Richtung war, dann wurde ihr alles schwarz vor Augen._  
_Ein kräftiger Arm umfasste ihre Taille und sie fühlte einen Ruck._  
_Dann fühlte sie nichts mehr._


	6. Chapter 6

Als JJ aufwachte, war der Krankenwagen weg. Sie lag in einem richtigen Bett und sah in ein freundliches Gesicht.  
„Hallo, da sind Sie ja wieder. Ich bin Dr. Terence, Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
Der ältere Mann mit den Lachfältchen um die Augen saß auf der Bettkante und blickte JJ abwartend und nachdenklich an.  
„Wie überfahren." Ihre Stimme war belegt. Sie räusperte sich und fragte dann: "Was ist mit Morgan? Und der Familie?"  
„Zunächst einmal: Ihrem Kollegen; Mr. Morgan, ja? Ihm geht es gut. Er hat nur ein paar oberflächliche Verletzungen, wir konnten ihn ambulant versorgen. Den Fahrzeuginsassen ist dank der schnellen Hilfe nicht noch mehr passiert als der Sturz in den See. Wir werden sie alle zur Beobachtung noch hier behalten, aber es sind keine bleibenden Schäden zu erwarten. Nein, die einzige, die hier wirklich für Aufregung gesorgt hat, sind Sie."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil Sie die Rettung zweier Leben fast mit Ihrem eigenen bezahlt haben. Hätte Ihr Kollege Sie nicht rausgezogen und reanimiert wäre das heute kein ganz so freudenreicher Tag. Sie sind uns fast abhanden gekommen." erklärte Dr. Terence geduldig.  
„Morgan hat mich... Ich hab da totalen Filmriss. Zwischen dem zweiten Kind und dem Notarzt." wunderte sich JJ.  
„Das ist nur verständlich, schließlich waren Sie in dieser Zeit streng genommen tot." erwiderte der Mediziner lapidar.  
"Und falls es Sie interessiert: Diesen Filmriss nennt die Medizin `kongrade Amnesie`. Eine Gedächtnisstörung für die Zeit der tatsächlichen Bewusstlosigkeit. Das ist nichts Besorgniserregendes. Wenn Sie schlafen, bekommen Sie ja auch nichts von außen mit."  
Der Arzt stand auf und tätschelte JJ väterlich den Arm. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ihre Kollegen warten schon ungeduldig darauf, Sie zu sehen."  
„Sie sind schon hier?" fragte JJ überrascht.  
„Natürlich, sie warten schon ein paar Stunden. Wenn da noch mehr kommen, müssen wir den Ausbau des Warteraumes vorziehen."  
„Und mehr Kaffee besorgen." fügte JJ verschmitzt hinzu. „Ich glaube, ich bin schon soweit, dass ich übertriebene Fürsorge und psychologisch-unterstützte Traumaaufarbeitung durchstehen kann. Können Sie sie reinholen?"  
„Gern. Ich seh später nochmal nach Ihnen. Wenn etwas ist, klingeln Sie einfach."  
„Danke Doktor."

Als Dr. Terence auf den Gang hinaus trat, sprangen drei der wartenden Personen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Die anderen drei standen sowieso schon. Ein wie aus dem Ei gepellter Anzugträger ergriff das Wort: „Wie geht es Ihr?"  
Dr. Terence hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie ist wach, es geht ihr gut und sie möchte sie sehen."  
Erleichterung machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit und eine exzentrisch gekleidete Blondine fiel ihm spontan um den Hals.  
„Na, Na, ist ja gut." wehrte der Arzt ab. „Es könnte allerdings sein, dass noch gewisse Nachwirkungen der Medikamente spürbar sind. Wenn sie also spontan einschläft dürfen Sie das nicht persönlich nehmen. Ansonsten kann sie in ein paar Tagen nach Hause."  
„Vielen Dank, Doktor."  
Er winkte ab. „Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht. Sie hat es selbst geschafft."  
Das Team begab sich in das kleine Krankenzimmer und Dr. Terence blickte ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.  
Ein Teil von ihm musste schmunzeln über diese ungewöhnliche Konstellation von Menschen, die er in den letzten Stunden kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser unbändige Drang, sofort wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, sobald der Gesundheitszustand dies auch nur annähernd zuließ. Der Arzt in Ihm konnte darüber natürlich nur den Kopf schütteln. Und der Psychologe wiederum war beeindruckt und besorgt: Er konnte den Menschen mit erstaunlicher Genauigkeit ihre seelischen Abgründe ansehen. Hier sah er fast die gesamte Bandbreite: Von extremen Leistungsdruck über Scheidung, früher Tod eines Elternteils bis hin zu Missbrauch.  
Wo andere zusammenbrachen stellten sie sich gegen noch viel schlimmere Dämonen. Doch gerade dieser Hintergrund jedes Einzelnen, dieses tiefe Verstehen menschlicher Abgründe konnte bewirken, dass jede weitere Belastung, jedes unvorhersehbare Ereignis die Waage kippte.  
Der Tod ihrer Kollegin hätte so ein Ereignis sein können. Doch dies ist ihnen zum Glück erspart geblieben.  
Das Team blieb vollständig.  
Der Kampf konnte weitergehen.

.

..

...

...

...

Das Zimmer lag in trübem Dämmerlicht. Der Besuch war schon längst wieder weg. Draußen brach der Morgen an.  
JJ schlief tief und fest; ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter wahr, die sie sanft schüttelte:  
„Guten Morgen. Zeit zum Aufstehen..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wer meinem Gedankengang absolut nicht folgen konnte, dem kann ich gern eine kurze Übersicht verschaffen.

!ACHTUNG!

Wen es nicht interessiert oder wer selbst drauf kommen will, der sollte nicht weiterlesen!

Zur noch besseren Übersicht gebe ich die Kapitel in der Reihenfolge der Geschehnisse an.

Tiiieeeef Luft hol...

JJ und Morgan waren im SUV unterwegs, als der Wagen hinter ihnen von der Fahrbahn abkam.

Sie haben die Leute rausgeholt, dabei ist JJ ertrunken. Morgan hat sie rausgezogen und solange reanimert bis der Arzt kam. (Mein Gott, ist der Witz schlecht)  
Kapitel 6 - kursive Schrift

Während sie bewußtlos/tot war, hat sie eine Nahtoderfahrung gemacht (oder geträumt, da bin ich mir auch nicht einig).Kann man mit Elle in „Die Suche Teil 2" vergleichen.  
Kapitel 1, 2, 3 und 4.

Sie erwacht am See nach der Reanmation und wird in die Klinik gebracht. Morgan fährt im Krankenwagen mit.  
Kapitel 5

Sie erwacht im Krankenhaus, der Arzt ist bei ihr.  
Kapitel 6

Das Ende ganz unten auf der Seite von Kapitel 6 dient zur weiteren Verwirrung, was ja auch sehr gut funktioniert hat.


End file.
